Memories
by Tinian I'att
Summary: Cronus was defeated, years had passed and now all that was left to both gods and mortals were memories. Formerly called 'A Night to Remember'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If anyone else has done something like this, please don't hesitate to let me know. I've only started reading COTT fan fictions recently so I haven't gotten to all of them yet and I would hate to think I was copying some else's work. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans.**

Memories  
Chapter One

It had been an extremely difficult week for her. Even though Cronus had been defeated some time ago there was still plenty to keep her busy and sometimes, like now, she felt truly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of work that seemed to constantly demand her attention. She was, to put it bluntly, dead on her feet and there was only one thing, that she knew of anyway, that would make her feel better. It was time for one of her nights to remember.

Hurrying to her study, before someone could accost her with yet another problem that demanded her immediate attention, she swiftly locked the door. Then she went to her closet and pulled out her photo albums and a box of pictures that she needed to sort. Every time she felt like her life was spiralling out of control, she would pull them out and spend some time just looking at the old pictures, sorting the ones in the box into each of the albums and remembering. There were several albums, one for each of her friends and one for group pictures. At first, the number of pictures waiting for sorting into their corresponding album had been quite large, but over time, that number had diminished a fair bit. She wondered if maybe she might even finish sorting them tonight, there were so few left.

She sighed heavily as she began sorting. In some ways this was extremely cathartic, an excellent way for her to let go of all the feelings that built up inside over time, feelings of sadness mostly, feeling of longing, of wishing things could go back to how they had been before Cronus' defeat, back when the team had been together. It wasn't usually like her to dwell on the past or to be sad about things that had happened so long ago, but sometimes it was hard not to think of her friends and miss them now that they were gone. She been so close to them back then, but time and distance and life in general had driven them apart. In their heart of hearts, they'd all known that the friendships they'd built might not last once they got back into the real world and down to the business of building lives that didn't revolve around a maniac god trying to kill them every other day. Still, it wasn't easy, living with the aftermath and trying to go on without them in her life.

She sighed again.

_I miss them so much, _she thought, _especially…_

No, it was better if she didn't let her thoughts dwell for too long on _him_, on the boy with the chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She'd been closer to him in some ways than to anyone else on the team and oftentimes she wondered if she really missed them all or if he was the only one she'd really been close to. She reached into the box of photos and a faint smile crossed her lips when she saw the picture she'd pulled out. It was one of the whole group including all the gods and goddesses, someone had even managed to convince Zeus to pose for the picture.

_Can't have been easy to pull that off,_ she reflected, _that man's so stubborn he makes a mule seem reasonable._

She chuckled softly as she carefully placed the photo in the album reserved for group pictures then reached in and pulled out another. It was one of Jay, alone this time.

She smiled ruefully, _Tonight's not my night, I guess_.

As she put that one in another album, she thought for a moment of the time that a Chimera had bitten Jay. She'd been terrified that she'd lose him and stubbornly determined to do whatever it took to keep it from happening.

_I never told him about that, _she realized.

Shaking her head to clear her mind she got to work with a will and before long the mound of pictures disappeared.

It was hard to be strong all the time, but she was sure that no one else would understand how she felt, so she'd kept her feelings to herself and never told anyone else about what she did sometimes in the privacy of her study. She wasn't completely certain how they'd react if they knew she was sorting old pictures and reminiscing about old times that would never come again. A loud, insistent knock interrupted her private musings and she wondered how long the person on the other side of the door had been waiting, by the sound of it a little too long.

Hurrying to the door, she unlocked it and came face to face with a rather harried looking Hermes.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Zeus told me to tell you that he needs to see you right away," Hermes puffed out, winded from hurrying to deliver his message. "He said it was very important and to come immediately."

"It's always important," she said a note of exasperation creeping into her voice. "But tell him I'll be right there."

As Hermes rushed off to deliver the message, she turned back to the pile of albums sitting on her desk and sighed for the third time that evening. Zeus was the single most maddening god in existence and his ideas of important were, as often as not, trivial in the extreme.

_He probably misplaced a piece of his treasure again, _she reflected. _Knowing him, it'll be behind the chair or buried in the sofa cushions._ She paused considering. _Although there was that one time, Cronus got a hold of that gauntlet that turns men into ants._

Suddenly worried in spite of herself she quickly packed away the albums. She's finished sorting all the pictures anyway so she had no reason to continue lingering over the past. Shutting the closet door, she paused again for one final reflection.

_I wonder who really has things easier mortals because they seem to forget the past so quickly and move on so fast or us because we seem to be cursed to remember everything in perfect detail._

She would probably never know.

Hera turned away from the closet and with a final sign hurried off to deal with this latest crisis.

What might she have thought if she knew the truth? The truth that the other gods and goddesses each had their own ways of remembering the heroes they'd spent so much time training, little rituals that kept them from being overcome by their memories. What might she have done if she'd known the still more important truth that the heroes had never completely forgotten the time they'd spent with the immortals of Olympus and that sometimes they too had their own nights to remember.

**A/N: Well what did you think? This was my first attempt to write a fan fiction so I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't please review and tell me what you think needs to be improved. Also, tell me what you thought of the little twist at the end. You know the fact that it was Hera doing the remembering. I'll bet most people thought it was Theresa or maybe Atlanta. Please be kind and review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So for those of you who care here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it. Review please!**

Chapter Two

Have you ever had one of those days when everything that can go wrong does go wrong? You know the kind of day I mean. One of those days when your alarm clock doesn't go off and you wind up having to rush around like a crazy person trying to get to work on time and then you hit every red light on the way over and when you get there you realize you're late for an extremely important meeting? The kind of day that makes you alternately feel like screaming and banging your head against the wall, or possibly both. Well Jay was having one of those weeks. Over the years, following Cronus' defeat Jay had become the head of a very successful business. He was doing really well and normally things ran smoothly, but not this week. If he wasn't late for something, he had to deal with some new crisis or other. This shipment of that product was late getting to such and such a place or that person was going to be late for this meeting which meant that this other meeting would have to be pushed back an hour and on and on and on. By the time he got home Friday night, Jay felt like he was going to lose his mind. He had quite literally had the week from Hades.

Theresa and the kids had gone to visit her father that week and wouldn't be home until the next morning so the house was quiet when Jay arrived home. Jay would have gone with them, but he'd had a whole string of important business meetings that he couldn't afford to miss. A slow smile spread across Jay's face as he realized that now was the perfect time for another one of his nights to remember.

Jay hurriedly locked the front door and unplugged the phone. There was no way he was going to risk being disturbed by some problem at the office. This was his time and he meant to enjoy it to the fullest. Once he'd done that, he went to the closet in his home office and grabbed the photo albums and box of pictures he and Theresa took it in turns to sort. They had family albums of course, but those were upstairs in the bedroom closet. These were special albums that each of them only worked on in times of extreme stress and now definitely qualified. The pictures were all shots taken back in the day when the seven friends had still been living in New Olympia and fighting Cronus. Each album contained pictures of their friends and the gods and goddesses of Olympia with one set aside specifically for group shots. Jay pulled several photos from the box and spread them out on the coffee table in front of him. One caught his eye right away. It was a picture of Archie and Atlanta holding on to each other and laughing. He couldn't quite remember when they'd taken it. They were married now and had a family of their own. Jay, Theresa, and their kids spent a fair bit of time with Archie and Atlanta and their kids since they lived in the same town. As the kids got older, the parents had begun to notice a growing attraction between Jay and Theresa's oldest daughter and Archie and Atlanta's oldest son. Jay wondered if the two families might one day be one family.

_That would be nice,_ he thought. _Theresa and Atlanta would love being related and sharing grandkids._

He chuckled softly at the thought and continued sorting.

After about an hour, the number of pictures waiting for sorting had dropped dramatically and Jay had begun to consider the possibility of finishing them off tonight. He'd just finished sorting several group shots into one album when he came across something unexpected. It was a picture of Hera, just Hera standing by herself and looking off into the distance with an expression of such heartrending sadness on her face that it almost moved Jay to tears. He didn't think he'd ever seen this particular photo before.

_When was this taken_? he wondered. _She looks so distressed what could have happened to cause her such unhappiness_.

Jay racked his brains trying to puzzle out this mystery. After half an hour, though, he decided to put the picture aside and continue going through the rest of the box. He would get back to solving this mystery later. It was almost a relief to put the picture to the side and get on with sorting the few remaining. The expression of gut-wrenching sadness on Hera's face was almost too painful to bear and Jay found his own heart aching in sympathy with whatever had caused Hera's profound melancholy. He wished desperately that he could remember what might have happened to cause it even as he brushed away the tears that had sprung to his eyes unbidden.

Twenty minutes later Jay had sorted the remaining pictures and put everything away. Everything, that is, but the troubling picture of Hera. He sat in silence contemplating the events of the past that might have trigged such a look of heartbreak. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't recall anything that might have made her so upset. At last, more because it was getting late than for any other reason, Jay decided to forgo his musings until the next day.

_I'll ask Theresa,_ he decided, _she's bound to remember who took that picture and when_.

Having come to a decision Jay slept soundly.

The next morning when Theresa walked through the door Jay pounced on her and showing her the picture demanded, "Do you know who took this and when?"

Theresa looked at the picture for several moments before answering.

"I took it Jay."

"When?" Jay asked.

"Just after you'd been bitten by that Chimera," she answered. "We were getting ready to head to the Underworld to find the aconite when I caught a glimpse of Hera looking more profoundly sorrowful than I'd ever seen her. I don't know what possessed me, but I just decided I had to get a picture of her."

It hit Jay then, why Hera looked so unhappy.

_She was worried,_ he thought in surprise, _about me. I never realized how much she cared._

Aloud he said, "Thanks Theresa."

"You're welcome, Jay now be a dear and help me bring in the suitcases."

Later that night when everyone was, fast asleep Jay lay wide-awake in the bed beside Theresa and began to rethink certain opinions he held about the gods and goddesses of Olympus. Jay had always believed that he and his friends were simply a means to an end for them and that once Cronus was defeated the immortals would promptly forget all about them. Now, though, lying there unable to sleep, Jay wondered if perhaps they, like the mortals they had protected for so long, might occasionally pause to reflect on the past and have their own nights to remember.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I've had over seventy hits and only three reviews. So Review, Review, Review. Please, pretty please :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter three. I'm dedicating this chapter to Becky Sky and Lzsmith8 because they actually want me to continue with this. Can't imagine why. Review, Review, Review and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I work nights (except Sunday and Monday) and I've only had about 3 hours of sleep, so...yeah.**

Chapter Three

Hermes flopped down into his computer chair with a groan of pleasure. It had been one gruelling week. However, when you're the messenger of the gods every week is exhausting. If it weren't for his winged sandals, Hermes would have been dead on his feet. Every time he turned around lately, someone needed him for something. One minute he was off on an important errand for Zeus and the next Hera needed something, or maybe Persephone, Apollo, or Artemis. It never ended. He hoped that now maybe he could have a few moments of peace and quiet because there was something he'd been looking forward to doing all day and if he didn't get to do it soon he was going to lose it. He wanted to work on his computer slide show. He'd been tinkering with it for months adding picture after picture of the young heroes both from the time when they'd been fighting Cronus and more recent shots. When it was finished he planned to show it to everyone, but he didn't get much time to work on it. Even with the Techno Greeks helping, it was taking a lot longer than he'd thought it would, but maybe tonight he'd finally be able to make some real progress. At least he hoped so.

He went into the computer program where the slide show was stored and got to work. The slide show was about three-quarters of the way done and it was coming along rather well if Hermes did say so himself. It started out with individual pictures of each hero and then moved on to group shots. The heroes had taken many of the pictures while they were still working on defeating Cronus. Those he'd had Odie download from his PMR before the heroes had left for good. He hadn't told Odie what he planned to use the pictures for, just that he thought it might be nice for the gods and goddesses to have them to remember the heroes by. The later pictures were also from Odie, e-mailed steadily over the past few years. Every time he and the others got together Odie would collect pictures from them, pictures of themselves and their families on vacation, at home anywhere really and then he'd send them onto Hermes. He'd asked once why Hermes wanted so many pictures and Hermes had told him it was for a project he was working on, but he'd refused to go into detail. Once the slide presentation was finished, he'd send a copy to Odie to show to the others next time they had a get together. Odie would like that.

Abruptly Hermes sighed. He'd just come across an old photo of Odie on the slide show and looking at it brought back all sorts of memories, most notably recollections of the Trojan Horse affair and that business with Polyphemus. Oh yes, Hermes remembered those two incidents quite vividly. The Trojan Horse plan had come off beautifully much better than Hermes had expected. Truth be told when Odie had approached him with idea of pretending to quit the team and join Cronus so as to recover Hermes' stolen Herald's Staff Hermes had had some serious doubts. If Cronus had realized that, it was a trick Odie would've been in grave trouble. Fortunately, Odie had played his part flawlessly and everything had been resolved with a minimum of trouble, although Hermes had not been pleased when he found out that Odie had caused a small traffic accident in order to convince Cronus that he'd really gone bad. After all, someone he could have fatally injured someone. Now the Polyphemus thing that was another matter altogether, Hermes never would've believed that Odie would be able to convince that furious Cyclopes to let go of the hatred he'd been carrying around for Odysseus all those years, but Odie's realization that deep down Polyphemus was still honorable had gone along way. Well, that and the fact that he'd saved Polyphemus from being fried by one of his own lightning bolts. Hermes shook his head, it wasn't like him to be such a downer, but he sure missed Odie. He'd always been proud of his protégée.

Shaking his head once more to clear away the last of his gloomy musings Hermes resumed work on his masterpiece. It wouldn't be too much longer before he finally had it done and amazingly, there'd been no interruptions. It was looking more and more as if he'd finally get this done.

"And about time too," he said aloud.

He'd spoken too soon there was a terrific crash just outside the door and then,

"**HERMES!**"

_What now_, he wondered.

It sounded like a herd of elephants was stampeding around out there.

In his hurry to respond to the summons Hermes nearly collided with a harried looking Zeus.

"Hermes there you are," Zeus exclaimed impatiently, "what took you so long."

"How may I be of assistance almighty Zeus?" Hermes inquired anxiously.

"I'm looking for my Sword of Unimaginable Destructive Power," Zeus answered. "You haven't seen it have you?"

"Um…no."

"Well then go and get Hera to help me look for it," Zeus ordered.

Hermes was about to fly off when Zeus called him back.

"Don't tell her what I want her for," Zeus whispered. "If she finds out I lost it she'll kill me. She still hasn't forgiven me for that whole greave incident. Just say I need to see her right away and that it's important."

"Whatever you say boss," Hermes replied with a jaunty salute.

As Hermes flew off to do Zeus' bidding, he suppressed a snort of amusement. He remembered the aforementioned incident in perfect detail. Zeus had misplaced a greave that turned men into ants and, of course, Cronus had found it and used it on some soldiers. Hera had not been impressed. She was always after him to sort out the mess he called a treasure room.

_Oh, Zeus if you weren't so disorganized Cronus wouldn't have the upper hand right now_ she'd berated him.

Zeus, irritated by her smug attitude, decided he'd do anything to avoid another confrontation. Neither of them knew that he'd been eavesdropping on their conversation, of course, if they'd found out he would have been walking funny for a week.

"So much for finishing my slide show tonight," Hermes grumbled to himself as he hurried off.

Then again, if he got this done quickly maybe there'd still be time. Eager to get this task over with Hermes pulled rather forcibly on the door. Locked, that was odd Hera almost never locked the door. Muttering under his breath Hermes knocked on the door and when Hera seemed to be taking too long to answer he knocked again, and judging by the look on her face a little too hard.

"What is it?" Hera demanded as she wrenched the door open.

"Zeus told me to tell you that he needs to see you right away," Hermes puffed out, winded from hurrying to deliver his message. "He said it was very important and to come immediately."

"It's always important," she said a note of exasperation creeping into her voice. "But tell him I'll be right there."

As he hurried off to deliver his message Hermes wondered for a moment what Hera had been doing in her study with the door locked. Oh well, that wasn't important, now if he could only get back to his study before…

"**HERMES!**"

"Darn it."

It was late, **very** late before Hermes was able to get back to his computer. Hera had not been at all happy when she found out what Zeus had misplaced this time. Fortunately, the Sword of Unimaginable Destructive Power had turned up buried in the sofa cushions, unfortunately, it had taken most of the night to clean up the mess Zeus had made looking for it and you can bet that it wasn't Zeus or Hera doing the work.

"Just as well gods don't need sleep," Hermes muttered as he sat down in front of the screen, "or I'd never get this done."

He smiled. Just a few finishing touches and this baby would be good to go. He could hardly wait to show the others.

**A/N: I know people are looking at this story because 126 hits don't come out of nowhere so please review, even if you hated it. I want to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry! I never intended to take over three years to update this story! When I started writing it, I planned to add one chapter a week until it was finished and then go on to something else. Then, I decided I wanted to wait until I'd watched all the season two episodes of CoTT before continuing and the next thing I knew three years, three weeks and three days had passed. I can't believe I took that long! Anyway, I hope you feel this chapter more than makes up for that long wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

A storm was raging outside the window of the tiny one bedroom apartment. Inside a dark complected man sat typing furiously at his computer. Odie hadn't changed much either physically or fundamentally since his days fighting Cronus. He was still short, still sported his signature afro hairstyle and glasses with green tinted lenses and he still loved working with his computer.

After Cronus' defeat and high school graduation, Odie had gone on to a career developing computer games. Odie's skills were quickly recognized and much sought after. Like most people, his career had had its difficulties, but he enjoyed more successes than failures and things were going well. Until recently, that is.

A major company had asked Odie to design a new game for them a couple of months ago. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with any ideas. They wanted an exciting fast-paced action/adventure game. That in and of itself presented no particular problems, the difficulty lay with the fact that they wanted it to be both unique and educational, they didn't particularly care what it taught kids just so long as it taught them something. They also didn't want anything too violent because parents were complaining about all the violence in video and computer games these days.

All this left Odie stymied. He simply could not figure out how to give the company everything they wanted. If it were just an action/adventure game, maybe, but all these restrictions made it impossible for him to come up with an idea. Every time he hit on one, he had to reject it because it was too violent, not educational or someone else had already done it.

Odie pounded his desk in frustration as he rejected yet another promising idea. It was no use. No matter what he tried, he simply couldn't come up with anything. He decided to call the company first thing Monday morning and tell them he would be unable to complete this project. Sighing he figured he might as well take a look at the backlog of e-mails that was building up in his inbox before heading off to bed. Maybe something in one of them would give him an idea.

One e-mail got his attention the moment he opened his inbox.

"Hermes," Odie muttered as he opened it. "I'll bet I can guess what this is about. You want me to send you more pictures."

A moment later, Odie discovered that he was right. Not that he was surprised that the e-mail was another request for pictures. Every time Hermes e-mailed he wanted pictures. This time, however, he was out of luck Odie had already sent him every picture he had.

"Hermes will just have to make do with what he's already got," Odie decided as he dashed off a quick response.

Hermes' request for pictures reminded Odie of another project he was working on a computer slide show. He'd started it last year and was almost finished. Odie briefly considered working on it again, but then he shook his head.

"E-mail first," he told himself sternly. "You're already procrastinating on that computer game project to do this. You shouldn't use that slide show as an excuse to avoid checking e-mails."

An hour later Odie had finished deleting his junk mail, responding to various other e-mails (mostly requests to work on computer games) and had now reached the final e-mail in his inbox.

He recognized this sender's e-mail address too.

"Archie," Odie mumbled. "I wonder what he wants."

The e-mail was short, sweet and to the point.

"Hey Odie,  
Remember Prometheus.  
Archie"

_As if I could ever forget_, Odie thought ruefully, a faint smile crossing his face. _Especially with you reminding me every chance you get_.

It was a running joke between the two of them. Archie and Odie were the only team members, who remembered the incident to which Archie was subtly referring. An incident he persisted in ribbing Odie about every chance he got. The e-mails were just the latest addition. Even without Archie's constant reminders, Odie knew he would never forget.

At the time, the team was looking for the Tablet of Prometheus in an attempt to keep it out of Cronus' hands. Odie had been feeling underappreciated and in a bid to get a little more recognition he had _borrowed_ the Time Piece of Zeus. At first, things had gone pretty well, but when Cronus had discovered that Odie possessed the Time Piece he had taken it to use himself.

Archie and Odie had escaped the time god's trap, but not before Cronus had started moving time backward. Fortunately, that had worked to their advantage. They had ended up going back to a point before Odie had taken the Time Piece and so were able to destroy it and thus undo the damage Odie had inadvertently done.

This experience had had one unexpected side effect. Archie and Odie were the only ones who remembered anything that had happened and that shared experience had made them closer than they were before. It had also allowed them to come up with a clever plan to foil Cronus' attempts to obtain the Tablet of Prometheus.

Thinking of how that incident had strengthened his friendship with Archie reminded Odie of a similar incident with Neil.

It had all started when the blonde model pulled a humiliating prank on him. Odie had been so infuriated he'd taken off on his own and ended up in a town controlled by a sphinx. She'd tricked him into trying to solve her riddle and if it hadn't been for Neil trying to repair their friendship, he never would have figured out the answer.

Odie smiled as he thought of all the things he'd seen and done with his friends during their years together. The time he'd pretended to quit the team and join Cronus in order to recover Hermes' Herald's Staff. The team's run-ins with Polyphemus and the changes they'd helped the formerly angry Cyclops make in his life, including his being appointed to the position of Assistant Blacksmith of the Gods. The time they'd faced off against a group of soldiers Cronus had turned into ants. They'd done so many incredible things together accomplished so many improbable feats.

Suddenly, it hit him.

He had the perfect idea for a new computer game.

It would incorporate all the ideas his client wanted. It would be exciting, with only minor violence and it would certainly be unique and even educational. In fact, the idea seemed so obvious he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

He would design a computer game based on the adventures of himself and his friends. In their time together, they'd participated in any number of situations that would be ideal game scenarios.

He would make it a game for one to seven players, using his friends as templates for the initial character designs. The game would start with Hermes rescuing you and whisking you away to New Olympia where you'd meet the gods and your fellow heroes. Once there, you would learn about your destiny and begin training to save the world. He would pattern each level after an adventure he and his friends had shared with time in between for the characters to learn new skills from their mentors.

The more he thought about it the more the ideas seemed to flow. As he worked, his mind turned briefly to his incomplete slide show before returning to his current task. The slide show would have to wait for another night, this was more important.

Hours later, Odie finally completed the outline for his new game idea. He would submit it to the company first thing Monday. Before shutting his computer off, however, there was one more thing he had to do.

Accessing his e-mail, he typed a quick response to Archie's note.

"Archie,  
I always do.  
Thanks,  
Odie"

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and will express your pleasure in the form of a review.**


End file.
